Blind Date
by ideasofmany
Summary: After the events of "The Quest", during a blind date, Xena is suddenly faced with the realization that her feelings are a love much more than friendship. What do people do when they realize they are in love? More importantly, what would Xena do.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Xena and Gabrielle are not mine unfortunately :(

**Main text: **(Xena and Gabrielle, possibly in love. If that bothers you, do not read further.)

**Summary: **After the events of "The Quest", during a blind date, Xena is suddenly faced with the realization that her feelings are a love much more than friendship. What do people do when they realize they are in love? More importantly, what would Xena do.

**Chapter 1: Love? Why Me?**

Xena adjusted her armor. It was creeping up and making a bit of a pinch on her skin.

"Why did I agree to this? This must be the stupidest idea I've ever agreed to."Xena grumbled.

She gripped the handle on the door and walked in. Toris had convinced her to go on this date because she owed him for having missed last season's repair of the inn. It was a yearly occurrence, but Xena had been preoccupied with being dead and being resurrected. She smiled at the ridiculousness of the situations that prevented her from attending. Needless to say, Toris really didn't believe any of it. Desiring to shut him up, here she was, being a date to a friend of Toris.

_Gods. I hope he is at least good looking and has bathed_.

Traveling didn't offer much opportunities for long term relationships, and in her line of work, she wasn't exactly exposed to the cream of the crop.

_My only focus is my redemption, I don't have time for 'love'. _

She wondered how it was for Gabrielle. She knew Gabrielle was the only person she loved beside her family, but love and _**love **_were a whole different animal. When she had kissed Gabrielle in the dream scape, it was an act of desperation. Gabrielle was very special to her and in that kiss she was saying goodbye in the event that things didn't work. When she had inhabited Gabrielle's body, her friend knew how special she was to her. Xena didn't know how much was conveyed, so she started to tell her once the ambrosia revived her. When she had started to speak, Gabrielle had simply stated that she already knew. What she knew, Xena didn't know in the slightest, because feelings were a puzzle to her. Xena moved around shifting her weight in the bar stool; the thought of love kind of made her feel uncomfortable, even if it was the love of friendship.

The people in the tavern turned to Xena and scrutinized if the tough woman was going to cause any problems. She rolled her eyes.

_Guess first impressions are always a hard thing to rise above_. "I'll have a port and your special for the day." She groused to the bartender.

"Coming right up." the tavern owner responded, glad that there didn't seem to be anything unusual of her request. She hated meeting people for the first time. Most times she couldn't stand people. It always seemed that someone wanted something from you, or wanted to kill you. Either way, she was happy with her little family. Gabrielle, Argo, and her family was all she needed.

Her one brow raised at the inward musing. She shook her head of the thoughts as a man walked into the tavern. Pleasantly surprised at the man's appearance, she turned to greet him. Appraising him, he was tall, a good head taller than herself. Dark brown hair and green eyes. Her mouth twitched in mirth of the good luck. He was quite good lucking, much like a cross between Hercules and Ares. He had Ares' chiseled jaw and Hercules' easy going countenance.

"Xena?" The man asked, slowly walking toward her.

A smile hit her lips as she responded, "That's me. You must be Kerberos."

"Yes, that's me, Toris told me all about you. I have to say, he was not exaggerating about you." Xena felt her body tense at the comment, unsure of what her brother had told him.

"Relax, relax, it's all good. However, he failed to mention how stunning you were." She semi blushed at the compliment.

She did as he suggested and began to relax.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all. _

"So tell my about yourself Kerberos." she asked, hoping to see if he was as good natured as he seemed.

"Well, I am a blacksmith and I'm not a three headed hound." He replied, trying to ease her out of her serious appearance.

Xena chuckled. "Have a seat, I'm having their special. The bartender will be back soon with my food and will be able to take your order."

Taking a seat in the stool beside her, Kerberos turned to her in her seat.

"Toris tells me you are a warrior?" Kerberos asked, hoping to bring her out of her short statements.

"Yep." The black haired warrior responded. She had never been one for words.

"Xena, don't worry, I was put up on this pretense of a blind date, but I don't expect anything from it. For me, I'd rather we just treat this as perhaps a meeting of a new friend." He explained, hoping to put her at ease. Xena let out a held breath. The pretense of a date being torn away, took a load off.

Clapping his back with her hand, she answered with a "Thanks."

The night was filled with dining and easy going conversation, and Xena found that there was something about Kerberos that she enjoyed very much. Something that reminded her of Gabrielle. Her heart tightened for a moment. She suddenly felt guilty for being here. As if she was betraying her in some way. She knew she shouldn't. Gabrielle had been fully aware that Toris was trying to fix her up with a friend. Gabrielle was also happy that Xena was finally taking some time off and going out on a date. Gabrielle stayed back at Xena's mom's inn, helping in the inn's daily nightly operations.

Feeling off guard by the sudden feelings, Xena's heart began to race and worry. It was not something normal for her to feel this way, but it was steadily growing to be more of a common occurrence; ever since that kiss in the dream scape.

_It was just an innocent kiss, but the warmth and sweetness, I can't seem to forget. _

Kerberos' voice started to fade into the background, drowned out by her thoughts. _Gods be damned, I am in __**love**__ with Gabrielle. Son of a screaming banshee._ Xena was horrified.

To be continued in Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This is meant to be a short fluff piece to help me balance out my other story, because my other story is getting way too dark and starting to make me feel its effects lol. I needs me some good old fashioned X/G warm and fuzzies. Is it geekish of me to chuckle at Kerberos' name because of its mythical origin and its IT(authentication protocol) meaning?..gawd I'm a geek-sigh.**

**Thanks Syl for catching those mistakes :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What to do?**

I sat in the barstool looking at Kerberos. I was shocked at the revelation. Nodding each time he paused seemed to encourage his conversation further and leave me to my thoughts. If anyone had asked me what had been discussed I wouldn't have a clue. I took a deep breath and took stock of what was going on. I had been in love before(I think), so surely I should have seen it sooner. This hadn't started like those times (with a stirring in my libido followed by a mild and eventual desire to possess them). It caught me so off guard. It started so different, it was almost an ambush. One day I wish she would quit talking, the next day, her voice is what I need to put me at ease, and now I'm in love with her. Other people I have dated and loved started with a physical attraction, maybe that is why I least expected it. Gabrielle is a beautiful woman, but I saw her as a young girl, an innocent. I would have never suspected Gabrielle to turn my life upside down. I soon began to reflect back to when we first met.

When we had locked eyes in that moment with the slavers, I could see her surprise. I myself had been surprised, being interrupted of my shedding of the warrior life. Me; only in my simple shift, watching a situation that I had been the cause of in my past. I remember thinking how ironic it was that I had resolved to give up fighting; and as soon as I did, had to abandon that very vow. It didn't matter though, because the moment that our eyes connected, I knew that I couldn't let something like this happen to someone like her. Maybe it wasn't love at first sight, but when we did lock eyes I couldn't help but wonder how this young woman could have the courage to sacrifice herself for the others.

When she asked me to take her with me afterwards, it was comical. I was present to help rescue her village from the slavers, and maybe that intrigued her, but who would really ask a total stranger to take them with them. How could you even know that you could travel with someone, just knowing someone for a few candle marks. It was ridiculous. I told her not to follow me. I found the idea foolish.

"Don't even think about it!" I had said. But, then she followed and defended me. Kept me from a stoning , not knowing that I deserved it. I was surprised. No one had stood up for me like that before, at least with no expectations for a return of investment. I should have known then that there was something special about her.

So what do I do now? First of all I should probably get out of this blind date. At least now I have a reason.

"Kerberos," I interrupt him during his talking. Much like Gabrielle, he isn't bothered by my lack of input. He stops for a moment and tilts his head to look at me with a questioning eyes.

"I have to go." I mutter.

"Was it something I said?" He starts to ask.

So I console him, "Look its just that, I think I'm in love with someone and I just figured it out." Figuring honesty would be the best policy, hoping that he'd allow me to leave.

"Oh! Well then. I shouldn't very well keep you here." he responds, the look of disappointment littering his face.

"Kerberos, I'm sure you'll find someone out there, you seem like a nice guy." I say, clapping his back with encouragement.

His mirth returns, when I place a few dinars on the bar; telling the bartender that it covers both mine and his dinner. He waves as I return the gesture.

"It was nice meeting you Xena! Good luck to you and the lucky guy." I snicker at his comment as I exit the tavern.

As I return to where Argo is tethered, I remember the reality of things. I am in love with Gabrielle, but I don't know what Gabrielle feels. Actually I don't know what to do with my own feelings. I should be thrilled by the fact that I'm feeling the rush of lust,love, and the giddiness that accompanies every interaction. There is nothing quite like it, to make you feel like you are on top of the world. I also don't rule out how heartbreak can make you wish you were dead. I ponder how love can feel so strong in the beginning and then fizzle out like a candle out of fuel. I feel so much like I know the fizzle won't happen with her, but love is not something you can control or shape. I don't want to ruin what we have. She is the most important thing in life to me at the moment and she provides me with the support and love that I need. If I tried to change this dynamic, what would become of that. What would become of me.

The wind that assaults my face as I ride Argo back to my mother's inn, sends a chill to my bones. Is it the wind, or is it fear? Should I? Or shouldn't I? It swings back and forth in my mind's eye. I'm pretty sure at the very least she has a bit of a crush on me. Only because that pure look of unadulterated awe that graces her features each time I execute a flip, or times that I risk life and limb to rescue her. All of our everyday interactions flash by in an onslaught of scenes. Each smile, each touch, each action. Was there anything more than friendship that she was conveying to me? Going in circles in my head, I can't be sure. She is always so sweet, caring, and kind to everyone, but the one thing I do have going for me is that she chooses to travel with me. Not Joxer, not the Amazons, not Hercules. I feel comfort and courage at that fact.

Before I know it, I'm at the inn. Dismounting, I land on the ground with a thump. Argo senses my uneasiness. "Easy girl, it's nothing." I tell her as I stable her. I scratch her on the nose and reward her with an apple from my saddle bags. If only Argo could talk I'd ping ideas off of her and ask her for advice.

A part of me tells me that I should take the leap, just like with every risk I have taken in my life. The only difference is what I risk has become more important than anything that I have ever had to risk before. I know she loves me, a bond, I remember that much from my time in limbo. The remembrance of the kiss makes a smile grace my mouth and a happiness bubble up in my limbs. I feel light and suddenly I know that I want this more than anything I have wanted in a long time. I want her to know what she means to me and what I feel for her. I don't ever want her to leave my side and i don't want to waste any time knowing the nature of our life.

I stride through the inn doors, proud to have my confidence back. I can could feel her in my arms already, I smirk. I spot her at the bar, helping mother fill a large order of tankards for the table across the room, that seems to be occupied by a bunch of drunken louts. She looks radiant and happy despite the menial work she has been deigned. I feel miraculously lucky for her to grace my life. I drop my admiration of her and get down to the meaty part of my task. I approach her, and as if she senses my presence, she turns just in time to meet my approach.

"Xena!" She startles, "when did you get back?"

Mother notices my arrival and quickly puts me to work.

"Daughter! Do us a favor and grab this tray and bring it to the table over there." mom instructs. I am quite annoyed that my purposes have been interrupted. Gabrielle flashes me a smile, quite relieved to know that she won't have to be subjected to the drunken louts that obviously occupy the table I am heading for. I grab the tray in hand, fake a smile to my mother, and head straight for the table; muttering under my breath. As I reach the table, unceremoniously, I dump the tray onto the table without a second look and turn and head back to Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle. Can I talk to you?" I say, pretty sure that I have my commanding voice on, to let her know that I haven't got all day. One moment I'm indecisive, the next I'm grabbing the bull by its horns. She wipes away the remains off of a vacated table and she turns toward Cyrene as if requesting permission. My mother nods with a smile, since she knows the supper rush has just about finished. She walks toward me and I pull her by her hand toward where we stay while we visit; my old room that my mother had set aside and keeps relatively untouched. It is filled with my whole youth, and now some of our travel belongings.

"Xena? Is something wrong? I'm sure a blind date wasn't that bad." she lightheartedly says with a twinkle in her eye.

I fortified myself and took a deep breath, filling my lungs to the brink and letting it out with a sigh so loud it made her curious.

"Let me guess, you met an old acquaintance, who somehow needs your help and now you have to go off and save the world?" Gabrielle said with a slight smirk on her face.

At any other moment, her light joke would have made me smirk or made me react with a punishment of tickling, but right now, I had a purpose. That was to tell her that I was in love with her. I squared my shoulders and took her hands in mine. I looked into her eyes.

All of a sudden my mind went blank. I had no speech rehearsed. I had no words ready, and with her scrutinizing me in depth, I found I had lost any courage I previously had. Her smirk turned into a frown and her brows knitted in confusion.

"Xena?" I could hear her say faintly, but most noises were drowned out by the blood rushing in my ears and my heart beating unbelievably loud. My head started to spin and I was finding it hard to breath. I gulp loudly. In full retreat, I dart out of my bedroom; leaving her confused and more than a little worried as I sprinted out of the inn and off into Amphipolis wilderness. That was the most cowardly thing I had ever done in my whole life. Normally my gut response to everything is to fight. For the life of me, no matter how much I wanted to do what I came there for, my body chose flight.

Xena Flighty Princess; that's my name, don't wear it out. Gods know I have been calling myself that every moment since then.

To be continued in Chapter 3

**Author's note: Okay, so I thought I knew what I wanted to do with this story, but I got stuck, and now I'm still flying by the seat of my pants and it probably shows. Sorry!. (I even changed it to the first person narrative :/ I don't blame you if you abandon reading this story). What I wanted to show was a Xena who knows what she wants and acts on it, as this is how I see her, but at the last moment she realizes that it is not as easy as she thought. If you made it this far despite these flaws, thanks for reading. Special thanks to those who reviewed chapter 1.**

**ETA: fixed error [took her hands in "mine" instead of "mind"]. Thanks goes to Demented Noodles for catching that :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Strategy Change

I watched Gabrielle staring out at the forest from my perch on a tree. I really didn't want to have to face her at the moment. She stayed on the porch for quite a while, her eyes radiating a concern that I felt remorseful for causing. What can I say to explain this way? I guess I can always just tell the girl. Well apparently not, since an attempt to do that is the main reason I'm hiding in the tree. I blew out a loud breath and touch my fingers to the bark of the tree. The texture soothed my frayed nerves by making me feel contact with something. Luckily after a few moments, I saw my mother come up behind her and coax her back into the inn. She looked reluctant to leave, but as mother pulled at her hand with reassuring comments, she gave one last glance and returned to her duties in the inn.

I dropped out of the tree and onto the ground. The grass and dirt jumped at the impact. Obviously a direct approach was not my wisest of plans. I should really treat this like any other mission. First things first. My goal. My goal is to get Gabrielle is to fall in love with me. Or if she already is, to let her know that the feeling is mutual. So first step; find out if she likes me or anyone. I rubbed at my chin, hoping perhaps that the mysteries of the known world would be revealed through that action. With an excuse for my abrupt absence firmly in tow, I headed on to the walk of shame.

I pushed opened the door and joined in on the inn's tavern duties.

Gabrielle was busing the vacated tables as the tavern was all but empty except for some patrons at the bar. Upon seeing me at the door way, she dropped the tray she was holding and was eager to resume our conversation.

"Xena? What happened? Are you alright?" she gushed, as she dragged me by the hand toward our shared room where we had our initial interlude. My confidence firmly back in place, I proceeded to explain.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about earlier. I remembered that I needed to do something." I said, keeping my answer vague as to not be caught in a fact that could be disputed.

"Oh okay." she responded, puzzled but not wanting to push.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she asked, trying to get to the bottom of our earlier conversation.

"I forgot what I wanted to talk to you about." I answered, plastering a apologetic smile on my face.

"Oh- huh- Well it must not be too important then. For a moment there, when you ran out, I thought what you were about to reveal to me was going to be the end of the known world as we knew it." she said, chuckling, but seeming not all too sure that it wasn't the case.

"Cyrene had to convince me that you probably just had to do something, since she's always known you to disappear to accomplish things."

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that. If I remember what I was going to talk to you about, I'll be sure to bring it up. In the meantime, we should probably help Mom finish clearing up for the night." I told her, hoping it would close off further curiosity. She nodded her acceptance and followed me out to help finish clearing up the tavern.

Crises averted.

* * *

The next morning, I pushed forward with my plans to gather information. Broaching the subject of crushes would seem like a very strange subject coming from someone like me, so I decided to go through a more general approach and work my way up. I would be spending some time alone with her mucking the stables for my mom. I honest to goodness feel that my vacation time spent at home with my mom always feel even more industrious than my life on the road. As soon as I am done moving some casks to from the cellar to the kitchen storage, I sprint to join Gabrielle at the stables. She usually gets there before me because she spends her time before it, baking the bread for the day. Once it is placed in the oven she can easily move on to the next things.

Grabbing a pitchfork, I begin to loft some fresh bales of hay into the stable. She acknowledges that I've entered and speeds up clearing the mucked up areas so that I can lay down a fresh layer.

"Why do I always get the dirty work!" she complained. I grin at her unfortunate duty, and refrain from a snotty comment.

"A little bit of sympathy here would help things a bit. That grin of yours will get you a pitchfork to the a-" she paused, as I turned to admire the farmer's son carrying bales of hay into the hayloft upon his shirtless back. Perfect timing, I muse. Mother had arrangements with the neighbors. They would provide hay in exchange for the use of the inn's stables for their own horses. It was an equally beneficial arrangement, and right on time, his son provided an opening for me to broach my chosen subject.

After the eye candy left the stables, I feigned drooling at his well formed muscles. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate a well sculpted body on a man or a woman, but since my realization on the blind date, fleshly pleasures don't compare to the kind of love I have for her. I turn to look at Gabrielle. She looks from farm boy, back to me. Glancing back and forth between us. She seems a bit annoyed, but I could possibly be reading into her actions a little more favorably than it actually is.

"Quite a fine specimen of farm labor." I comment, nonchalantly leading us into the subject matter that I've been aiming for.

"He is not too bad. Heavy on the brawn, but light in the brain unfortunately." she responds, digging into the muck once again.

I take the opportunity to hint at my neutral view of a partner or lover.

"I agree, he's nice to look at, but I have to say, anyone I'd want to spend the rest of my life with; he or she had better have more substance than a pretty face and a nice physique." I announce, proud of my convenient segue.

I play close attention to the emotions that play across her face. We never really did speak of our tawdry affairs or our love interests. Really we haven't had much to discuss with my lack of sharing thoughts. I watch as her brows crinkle as she looks like she freezes and thinks to herself. Her pitchfork virtually frozen in place by my admission.

"Is something the matter?" I ask, hoping her reaction is only of mild confusion and not of utter disgust. I could never see Gabrielle as someone bigoted or close minded, but with my luck, it becomes a high probability. She rushes to recover from the admission. Her slack jaw speaking more than words ever could.

"Uh- no – I just -Did you just say he or she?" she questioned, probably unsure of my verbosity and the words I just had spoken.

"Yes." I say in confirmation.

"I didn't know that." she replied, an uneasy smile twitched onto her face. I could almost hear the gears turning in her head.

Mission accomplished! I successfully revealed to her that gender doesn't matter to me. Who knows what is going on in her head right now. My stomach kind of twists unhappily, not knowing exactly what is going on in that head of hers. Now seems like the best time to get back to work, but I venture forward, perhaps to get her mind off the whole thing. To get a focus off me and put her on the spot, seemed like a good idea at the time.

"How about you?" I ask, for a moment she stares at me with her head tilted in wonder.

"I never really found a woman I could-" [pause] "I mean exc-" she attempted to speak, but obviously, was put a bit too much on the spot that I pitied her for a moment. Having some sympathy for her, I interrupt her out of her mumbling and babbling.

"I guess Perdicus is the kind of guy you would like to spend the rest of your life with?" I blurt, hoping to take the edge off.

The mention of Perdicus kind of hangs in the air. She looks down at her task and slowly gets back to work, without a word. I decide it best to be satisfied with what I have accomplished and quietly retreat from the interrogation. Score one for me letting her know that I find women as possible life partners, and score one for my inept girl talk.

I spread the fresh hay across the stable floor and let the tension that fills the room engulf us.

* * *

As I clean up, getting ready for lunch, I went over our awkward conversation. Note to self; avoid too much talk. I dig myself holes that I can't seem get myself out of. Maybe I can talk mom into finding out some information for me; someone with less emotional ties riding on each answer. I seek her out, hoping to arrange some reconnaissance. It is almost funny how much I treat this as if it were a mission. I find it calms my nerves by treating it as if it were a familiar situation. I thought I had been in love before, but comparing everything else to what I'm feeling now, makes me realize that I was probably more in lust and like. Either that, or this is a completely higher level of love.

My mom spots me drying my hands and corners me.

"How did the blind date go last night?" she asks.

I flinch at the comment, as I know Toris has already probably told everyone the outcome of my date. She chuckles at my discomfort.

"It's alright Xena, I know you didn't want to go on that date. But really, Kerberos is a really nice guy, you shouldn't have lied to him that you were in love with someone just to get out of the date.I mean really—who is going to believe that." she scolds me, clearly enjoying my discomfort.

"Actually mom, it's not a lie. It is what I came to talk to you about." I see her eyes widen in surprise. For once, I'm not the only one disturbed by my feelings.

To be continued in Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading :) Special thanks to those who reviewed chapter 2. It means a lot to me that you would take the time out to encourage and help me along this story.**

**Thanks Syl for catching the Cyrene mistake :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Outside Help**

Mother stared in shock at me. The words that had come out of my mouth seemed as foreign to her as a dialect from Chin. She shook her head in disbelief, almost as if it was unheard of. I don't blame her, I never really would to talk to her about this kind of thing, but I honestly need help going into the uncharted territory.

"I'm in love." I clarify.

"What! With who! Hercules? Honestly, Xena I don't think it'd work betwee-" she fussed, with her eyebrows scrunched.

I interrupt her, trying to stop her tirade before it starts. She has told me before that dalliances with godly beings could only end in heart break. I should pry out her experience later, but I really don't care at the moment.

"Mom, it's not Hercules." I state. At this very moment, Gabrielle walks into the same room, finished removing the baked loaves from the oven.

"Then who?" she asks, suddenly intrigued.

I motion my eyes and head in the direction of Gabrielle, but not so obvious that the blond would notice.

"Xena what's wrong with your neck? Did you hurt it cleaning the stables?" my mom asks, obviously not picking up my gesturing.

"No!" I state, exasperated. What does she want me to do, blurt it out to the whole tavern, the object of my affections included? I drag her toward the kitchen as Gabrielle looks in my direction with a slight smile, probably thinking I'm having a lovely conversation with my mom.

Once in the kitchen I reveal my secret.

"I'm in love with Gabrielle." I admit, looking down, scuffing my boot against the floor. I really don't want to look at my mother right now, in fact I'm quite embarrassed that I'm talking about this to her.

"Oh no you don't young lady!" my mom begins to scold me, putting me into a mild shock.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused and a little bit hurt about her reaction.

"Xena, she just lost a husband and no way am I going to let you play with her feelings!" she answers. My eyes grow wide in shock.

"Mother! I would never play with her feelings. This isn't like anything I've ever felt before." I say, grabbing a dishtowel. I whip it out fully, trying to find something to keep my hands occupied. She scrutinized my face and my demeanor, I felt like I was on trial. She had probably heard about my reputation while I was a warlord, or she was holding the fact that jilted my betrothed once before. Her protection of Gabrielle both endearing and annoying at the same time.

She starts to approach me, and puts her hand onto my forehead, as if checking for a fever. I swat it away angrily.

"Mom! I'm being serious, stop it!" I demand.

"I need your help, I need to find out if she likes me." My mom rolled her eyes, probably because I was acting very childish. What can I say? This is all new to me.

"Why don't you just tell her, you big scared cat." she chuckled.

"You know what mom, see if I confide in you again." I say, grumpily turning back out the door toward lunch.

I could hear her snickering through the kitchen door. I think she is trying to punish me for all my past deeds.

"Xena! Come back!" she calls, coming through the door.

"I'll help you honey. I just.. well.. never mind." she says, as Gabrielle approaches.

"Hi. I saved you some stew and bread, I put it over there on that table. I'll get us some port." Gabrielle stated, heading behind the bar.

I walk toward the table she denoted. My mood brightens by her thoughtfulness. Then again, seeing her usually puts me in bright spirits.

"I'll talk to you later about the .. thing.." I say to my mom discreetly as Gabrielle soon joins me at the table with the port.

I sit quietly and find myself a bit nervous around her. Eating the stew becomes a bit worrisome, as I wipe my mouth carefully after each bite. I shyly look at her after each bite, watching her inhaling it quickly. She's always bit a big eater.

"Want some of my bread?" I ask, hoping to get my awkward self consciousness out of the way.

"Sure, if you're not going to eat it" she mumbles in between bites. A big smile hits my face at how cute she looks stuffing her face.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asks when she notices the goofy grin on my face.

"Ah no. I'm just glad you are enjoying the food. Thanks again for helping out with everything."

* * *

So with mom on my side I plan to step up my game. Game? Wrong choice of words. We walk towards an inn room. We had moved on in our duties to visit each room to refresh them for the customer. I am tired, despite our normal everyday jobs. Perhaps the soft bed and the lack of bludgeoning bad guys has made me soft. I open the door for her as she sighs loudly flopping onto the bed.

"Gods Xena. Who ever knew a simple village life could be so tiring." she exclaims, kicking off her boots and stretching loudly.

"Yeah." I say, the only words that seem to come to mind since I'm a bit busy admiring her exposed stomach during the stretch.

Seriously, I need to get a grip. She gets back up and changes the bedding, folding over the blanket and fluffing the pillow.

"Xena can I ask you something?" she premises.

Somewhat afraid, I still go forward, "Sure. What is it?" I plan for the worse, did she see me staring at her at lunch?.

"I was thinking about what you said this morning in the stables, you know, what kind of person would I see myself spending the rest of my life with. I just never really thought about it much. I never saw myself as married. Marrying Perdicus was not something I thought I'd ever do. I did love him, but is it wrong that part of me thinks I made a mistake? Like I did it for the wrong reasons? I mean, I never really thought about it before but, I guess I see myself spending the rest of my life with someone who let me be me and I feel like I had to be someone else for Perdicus. Does that make me a horrible person?" she asked.

I can do that, I can let her be her, whoever she wants to be, I think to myself. Almost ready to tell her I'd walk the underworld for her; I remember that she asked a question.

"Absolutely not. You could never be a horrible person." I tell her vehemently. Part of me glad that she isn't exactly totally devastated over her marriage ending in death. I scold myself for that one. Perdicas was a good guy, he deserved some happiness.

"He needed you. You always put everyone else before you. You don't know how much I love.. that." I tell her. Damn it, I was so close.

"You loved him and you made him so happy when you married him. I remember the look on his face." I also remember watching them walking away; out of my life and how hard it was for me, even before I knew I loved her. I shake myself of the past heartache and smile. She smiles at the reassurance, but of course I know she still feels horrible. It is the way she is, she can't bear to hurt someone.

"Thank you." she replies genuinely.

I clear the fire place, bending down to collect the ash.

"Nice ash." she says.

"Huh?" I say, confused, did she just say what I think she said?

"The ash, there's a lot of it." She clarifies, pointing at the healthy pile in my dustpan.

"Haha, yeah." for a moment there, I thought she was looking at my ass-ets. I guess it was just wishful thinking.

"You go ahead and help your mom in the kitchen for supper, I can clean the last room. Oh! Do me a favor, tell Toris I'll meet him in the kitchen when supper starts." she says, she exited the room and headed for the last room down the hall. Toris. What can she possibly have to talk to Toris about. Why is she in a hurry to see him, and why right after she just said that she's over Perdicas?

* * *

I watch her talking to my brother in the kitchen. She chuckles and her eyes shine as she swats him for some funny remark. Something bubbles up in me and my fist tightens in annoyance.

I can make her laugh, I can!

Flashbacks of my more humorous moments absent from my memory bank at the moment. I standby, helpless as she pats him softly on the chest.

I can be all she needs, or I can try at least!

Toris doesn't realize how much trouble he is in as I glare daggers at him. My sneer seems alarming I'm guessing because someone in front of me darts out of my way as I enter the kitchen. I paint a blank expression on my face as I walk toward the both of them. They seem guilty. Or am I over analyzing?

"Hey sis, I was just talking to Gabrielle about that excuse you used on Kerberos. You in love! Oh please." Toris snorts laughing at the thought.

Gabrielle joins in laughing, as if she shares the opinion of me not being capable of being in love. She's sorely mistaken. I find it ironic what she is laughing over. I laugh a humorless laugh as I do not find the idea funny at all. I'll show you love. I'll show them who invented the art of seduction. Mark my words.

To be continued in Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hmm don't know how this chapter came out. Let me know if it was too hard to follow. Thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter :) Keep em coming, good or bad.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Huntress**

With the onset of the night, I set out to prove to them both that I could be in love. That I could be just as enamored as any dolt off the street. Just because I can kick butt doesn't mean that I don't have feelings too. It is quite the contrary; as my heart has proven lately.

As soon as supper was over, I rushed to my room. I decorated it in lit candles and smelling reeds and I searched through my belongings for clothes to aid in seduction. I've seduced many. From kings to queens. They melted like butter under my manipulation. Gabrielle, I am sure will be no different. Perhaps however, I am in need of a brand new nightie that Gabrielle hasn't seen before. Just to make sure I can knock the breath out of her. My attention is pulled from my search when I hear Gabrielle enter the room. My frantic search is paused for a moment. I am somewhat feeling sheepish by the contents of my bags strewn about the room and the candle lights flickering all about.

"Xena? Are you holding a _séance_ or looking for something?" she asks, taking in the chaos that I have left behind and the smell of scents of the reeds filling the room.

"Oh. No, I'm fine. I just was looking for my-" I look around trying to figure out how to explain.

"My—whetstone—yes, That's it!" I pull the whetstone out to demonstrate that I have it found.

She looked at me quizzically, scratching at the edge of her mouth. I have a feeling she is not thoroughly convinced. I realize that there is no time like the present. I drop the whetstone back into my pack and approach her. I push one of my straps off my shoulder and move into Gabrielle's personal space.

"Try and resist this." I challenge her subconsciously, confident in myself. I smile and move in for the kill. Her eyes raise in question as I walk directly toward her.

"Gabrielle, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" I purr, raising one brow; my penetrating gaze looking straight at her.

I demonstrate my best look of desire, but her brows just scrunch in confusion.

"Xena? Are you alright? You are looking at me funny." she comments. I scoff at her reception and I kick it up a notch. I raise my hands toward her and begin a massage on her shoulders and begin kneading them softly.

"You seem a bit tense. I can give you a massage to help you relax a bit. Though I'm sure if you would take your clothes off, things will be much more effective." I intone with as much meaning as possible.

"Okay, what do you want?" Gabrielle asks, stopping me in my tracks. She pulls my hands off her shoulders and sits me down forcefully onto the bed.

"If I didn't know you, it wouldn't be as obvious, but believe me I know you. Right now your actions tell me you need something from me? So get to it. Stop beating around the bush. What is it? Do you need my hairbrush? Need me to muck out the stables while you check out the blacksmith?" she encourages.

For a moment I'm dumbfounded and my jaw drops from her interpretation. She lifts my jaw promptly back into place; a snap audibly filling the room.

"Don't be so surprised Xena. We've been traveling for two seasons now, I should know when you need something." she said with a smile, patting me on my right cheek.

"I don't know why you can't just ask me things, you don't have to do me favors to get something from me Xena." she proclaims and sits by me on the bed.

"Uh yeah.." is all that escapes my lips. I scratch my head and calculate things. She thinks I wanting something from her. I'm thoroughly confused, but my intent returns.

I'm not backing down this time.

I grab her hand toward me and I kiss the soft skin of the back of her hand. From her hand to the inner bend of her elbow, I litter the area with kisses. I turn to her and move my mouth and my whole body closer to her lips. Like a panther pouncing its prey, I nudge her shoulder, and move closer till I'm hovering over her. I dip down to kiss the exposed skin in the hollow of her neck. For a moment she lets me, and then she suddenly and abruptly sits back up. She grabs me by my own hands. I think she is going to reciprocate my moves. "This is it!" I think to myself. I'm elated and giddy with excitement and she seems to be open to the intimacy.

She grabs at my hands, and then touches my neck with the back of her hand. I exult in the reciprocation of the intimate touch. Then she touches my forehead with the back of her hand. Strange. But I go with it.

She gets a puzzled look and I am puzzled as well as she drops my hands and turns away from me. Standing up she starts to inspect things in the room.

"Gabrielle?" I question. She looks around the room and starts inspecting the fireplace and a window.

"Gabrielle? What are you doing?" She doesn't stop, even with my questioning. Diligently she searches the room, until suddenly she pauses mid search and turns to me.

"This has got to be some type of spell you are under. I'm looking for baby Bliss." she says, more to herself than to me.

"No! It's not a spell Gabrielle. I'm seriously, completely, deeply, in love with you." I explain, standing up to my full length.

I unhook my armor and let it drop in front of us, leaving me only in my shift. My breasts heaving from the excitement. Her eyes widen in understanding and shock. I can not be any clearer.

"Xena? I'll -uh- be right back. I have to go wash my hair." she exclaims, and she grabs the door open and sprints out of the room.

Her reaction is not at all good for my ego. I plop onto the bed and grab my armor to put back on. I am utterly dejected by her fleeing. I don't know what I was thinking being so forward and aggressive. Gabrielle is not someone used to being seduced. Considering what had happened not too long ago with Draco, baby bliss, and the Hestian priestesses; declarations of love were probably not the most believable of actions. I begin blowing out the candles I had lit, rethinking another plan of action to erase the mistake. Maybe I should have thought this through instead of just acting. As I adjust my armor, Gabrielle returns to the room looking around cautiously. Something is obviously behind her back.

"You're back!" I say, relieved she had returned, maybe the outcome isn't so bad after all.

"Of course I'm back." she responds, walking toward me and closing the door.

She begins directing me, "Xena, have a seat on this chair." Pulling the chair from underneath the desk, she slides it in front of me.

I think she has something to say to me and she wants me sitting down to hear it. So I grab hold of the chair and resign myself to sitting in it.

"Look Gabrielle, it's okay. I understand if you don't return my feelings." I begin to say, but am startled by her coming up behind me and binding me to the chair with a thin rope.

"What are you doing?" I ask, confused by her actions. She continues on, despite my protests, so I let her tie me up, hoping to allay her fears.

"Doesn't the fact that I'm letting you tie me up make you realize that I'm completely in control of my actions." I say hoping to snap her out of her paranoia.

"Xena. Seriously, it was ridiculous enough having to deal with you being in love with Draco before. I'm not ready to go through that again. So I figure, we need to get you woken up and realizing you are under some kind of a spell as quick as possible. Then you can help me figure out how to release you from it."

She sidesteps and reveals that she has a bucket behind her. I have no idea what it's contents are, but I have a feeling I'm not going to like it.

"Gabrielle, that really isn't necessary. I'm not under a spell. I've been trying to tell you.." I protest, but I'm interrupted by being dowsed in cold water. I shriek in shock of the cold water and the situation Gabrielle has me in.

I'm starting to think it wasn't a great idea to let her tie me up.

She looks at me intently, hoping the water has somehow brought sense back to me, when in fact, all it has done is made me uncomfortably cold and embarrassed.

Not wanting to be further entangled, I appeal to her practical sense, "Gabrielle, you have to let me go. My armor is going to get rusty."

She disgustedly reacts to me still not acting the way she is used to. "You wait right here. Let me call your mom. Maybe she'll know what to do."

I sigh loudly in irritation. "No! Don't do that, she'll just start laughing at my expense." The only help she'll lend is laughing at the already ridiculous situation.

"You have to listen to me, I really am not under a spell." I explain, the only option I have is to clarify my feelings.

"I was trying to seduce you." I say, wincing at how ridiculous the situation sounds.

"So you do need something?" she says in a questioning manner.

"Yes.. No.. I mean no." I adamantly tell her.

"But the only times I've seen you trying to seduce someone is for a mission, or when we need something from the person."

"I do need something. I need you!" I blurt, hoping she'll finally get it.

"You're serious?" she says looking at me incredulously.

"I'm serious. You and Toris were laughing about me being in love. I felt like I had something to prove." I respond, glad that she finally gets it. "Can you untie me now?"

"Oh yes. Absolutely. I'm really sorry about that." she apologizes while trying to loose me from my bonds. Her face blank and full of wonder.

"Xena, this is all so sudden. I mean.." she paused for a moment like a light illuminated a confusing moment.

She gets up and confronts me, "You did kiss me in Autolycus' body! I knew it!" Feeling sheepish I just nod my answer.

"But that was just a kiss, I didn't realize it then. That I loved you; I mean." I explain.

She suddenly takes a seat across from me on the bed as I grab a towel and dry off.

"What would you call what is between us?" she asks, contemplatively, her fingers pointing back and forth between me and her. I shake my head not really wanting to discuss anything since my teeth are starting to chatter from the cold water that I'm doused in.

"How bout you let me get dressed, and we'll talk then." I offer.

"Of course, go ahead and get dressed." she replies, but she remains at the bed going over scenarios in her mind.

"Would you mind? I mean.." I gesture toward her, showing my wet clothes and how I've begun to get undressed.

"Xena. It's nothing that I haven't seen before you know. Besides, you didn't seem so shy earlier." she answers, making me more embarrassed.

Seeing my red cheeks, she gets the clue and stands up. "Fine, fine, but we are talking about this as soon as you are dressed." she says as she gets up and heads toward the door. Just my luck, she wants to analyze everything in spite of my cringing. She pauses for a moment, as if rethinking letting me out of her sight.

I try to put her at ease, "Don't worry, It's not like I'm going to climb out the window and disappear and never come back." She nods in acceptance and heads out the door.

I contemplate the statement. Maybe I could just sneak out and run away never to be seen again. I entertain the thought for a moment. I'm caught in a situation and I'm not liking it. If humiliation needed to be defined, I think I just provided the means.

As I dress, I remember that her reaction is anything but ideal. I mean I know it wasn't realistic to think that she'd jump at my sentiment, but here she is analyzing moments from the past to now and looking for signs that she missed. For a bard, she's treating love like a scientific observation. I grumble as I get out of my armor, toweling it off slowly to get all the water off. I change out of my shift and hang up my gear to dry.

I look at the door afraid of what I will have to face when I call her back in. What can I expect, where do I go from here. She knows my secret. She didn't say anything bad. She didn't say anything good. All she is doing is studying us. I wonder why. I'm afraid to find out. Something tells me however, that I won't have a choice. I think I've ruined whatever we used to have. There is no going back.

To be continued in Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you for the kind reviews on the previous chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Facing Your Fears

I put on a sleeping shift as slowly as humanly possible. Any time that I could kill to delay the inevitable was something I was willing to try. I ponder whether I could invent a lie of sorts to back track on my momentous admission, but after all the convincing I did, I don't think she will fall for it. I fall back to sit on the bed, dumbstruck and blank, not wanting to face her. As focused and as stubborn as she is, she doesn't leave me to this quiet peace.

"Xena! Did you fall asleep in there? You are taking a really long time. You are starting to worry me. I really think we need to talk about this." she spoke from the other side of the door, her voice muffled somewhat.

I really could listen to her melodious voice for candle marks. The ebb and flow of its rich deep lows and highs are like music to my ears, so I take the bait.

"No. I'm fine. I'm awake. You can come in now." I respond. I could almost swear a death knell was sounding as she opened the door.

Entering the room, she pushes a lock of hair behind her ears, preparing to bombard me with words. She paces for a bit, looking skyward, perhaps thinking of what to say. Silence and embarrassment has me paralyzed and prevents me from speaking. Looking at me expectantly, but no words issuing forth from me, she clears her throat, "So, you-uh-think you are in love with me?"

I silently nod and blink in acknowledgment and look to the wooden floor pretending I'm trying to determine the age of the lumber that was used.

"When? Why?" she asks. I straighten in shock at the question.

"When? Gabrielle, you better not be doing research for your next big story. I forbid you to write this story." I state vehemently.

"I know you didn't just forbid me to do something. You know how that usually turns out." she responds with a smug smile and a twinkle in her eye.

I roll my eyes at her as she swats me for the action.

"For the record, I would never write something about something so personal. I guess I was just a bit curious. I do love you, you know. I just – well- can I get back to you? I just don't know. I need time to think. It's not every day that a legendary hero and best friend tells you that they are in love with you. How could you- Xena Warrior Princess, achiever of awesome feats of strength and intelligence, defender of the greater good, fall for a talkative chatty bard like me?" she asks before sitting beside me.

I shake my head in disbelief. "Believe me, I don't know either."

I do know, but I say it to evoke a reaction out of her. Glaring at me, she shoves me playfully. Her reaction puts me at ease. Perhaps this will not be the end of everything I hold dear. I turn to her and summon the words to verify.

"Gabrielle, are you okay with this? This doesn't creep you out or anything?" I ask out of impulse.

"Well actually, as long as you don't leer at me and make puppy dog eyes at me like Joxer does, I'm more than okay with it." she laughs, but her laugh dies down slowly and she turns serious.

"Xena, you really are amazing and anyone would be lucky to have you in love with them." she begins, smiling softly.

I grin at the compliment, but sense a lack of reciprocation on her part.

"Look Gabrielle. Just because I let you know about my feelings, please don't feel like I expect an answer. I put it out there. No expectations. No strings attached. I just wanted to let you know."

Seeming to think for a moment, she smiles uneasily, and stands up, patting my thigh.

Before she turns to walk out, I answer her question, "As for when. I figured out that I was in love with you when I was on that blind date with Toris' friend. I think it was a gradual thing that I never really acknowledged until then." I say wistfully.

"Xena, you know this doesn't change anything right?" she reassures me, probably out of pity.

I release a held breath. She knows what I need her to know, and everything seems to remain fine. Fine is alright, but, in love would be so much better. Despite the fact that she doesn't have the same feelings, I accept it. Maybe someday I can convince her otherwise. But being together is more than enough for me.

"I have to do the bard thing for a while. Your mom really gathered up a crowd tonight. You going to be okay? Are you going to be here when I get back?" she asks me anxiously, maybe she is afraid I won't be here when she returns.

I didn't want her to feel like I was hurt or dejected from all of this so I faked and made some plans.

"Yes, eventually I'll be here. I'm going to go out for a little bit for some drills, but I'll be back for sleep of course."

"Okay I'll see you in a bit then. And Xena,-" she began cautiously.

"Yes?" I say.

"When you kissed me, was it your hand on my backside or Autolycus'?" she asks hesitantly and somewhat embarrassed for having to ask.

"That was him." I say, crossing my fingers behind my back guiltily. I smile softly in remembrance of threatening him with a less than pleasant outcome if he claimed otherwise.

* * *

I run as far as I can that night. Drills do not appeal to me in the very least. I leave my armor on because it is common practice for me to exercise with the weight that I will be wearing during battle. My sweat drips across my face. My lips feel dry and I can taste salt from my upper lip dripping and assaulting my taste buds. My running high kicks in and I feel weightless and like my breathing takes less effort than a blink of an eye. My extremities tingle in a delightful feeling of overall relief, as each inward breath flows through me. I push harder, aiming for that all-powerful exhaustion that will console me when I go back to the room I share with Gabrielle. My muscles burn with the sprint and I feel my thighs getting heavy, but I see the finish line. My mom's inn comes into view and my heart pumps double time. Gabrielle is in there, I'll be in there in a moment. I slow to a quick walk and let me my body cool down. My body is going to hate me in the morning.

I shake off the remaining tension of the day with some stretches. When my heart beat is slowed to normal, I start to head back into the inn for a much needed bath. As I enter the tavern, the onlookers stop to look at me warily. I turn to them and give them a glare and a sea of heads turn to avoid my gaze. Except for her.

Gabrielle gives me an endearing grin as she continues on with the story she is telling. Her eyes are lit up with her love of sharing these stories. Her hands moving busily trying to animate the story. For a moment I am tempted to pull up a chair and listen for a while, but I remember that I'm soaked in sweat and in dire need of a rinsing. So I stomp through the room and continue on to my destination. I detour through the kitchen and pass my mother on the way to the large cauldron boiling bath water for the evening.

My mother rounds me as she sees me filling buckets for my bath. "I was thinking about what to do about you and Gabrielle. Have you considered wooing her the old fashioned way?"

I struggle with the heft of the buckets and answer her, "Are you saying I should visit her father and try to arrange for her marriage to me?" I answer her with a smirk.

She grumbles a bit and fills a bucket with water as well.

"No! You've always been a difficult daughter. I'm being serious. I mean, why not shower her with praise, trinkets, flowers?" My mom explained.

"You mean bribe her?" I answer for fun. I can see her starting to get frustrated with me as she hands me the bucket.

I take it from her, adjusting my hold on the others and head towards my room. I fit my room with a wooden tub the last time I visited. Once I get in my room, I set the buckets on the floor. It is one of the best investments of convenience to be able have a bath in your own room. I even figured out a way to easily drain it by taking a hose leading out of the house to the small garden outside. I get the water draining out by starting with a slight inhale through the hose with my mouth to get the water flowing.

I decide to take pity on my mother and explain the situation between me and Gabrielle, "It's okay Mom. I've got it all under control. I handled it in the most direct way that I could think of. I went to her and I told her."

"And?" she asks.

"And nothing. She said she'd get back to me." I recall to her as I pour the buckets into the tub.

My mom pauses and looks at me for a moment. Perhaps a silence of sympathy has taken hold of her.

Then she looks up brightly and suggests, "Well, at least she didn't say it's a one in a billion chance that she'd end up with you." she reminds me optimistically, reminding me of the time I turned down a neighbor who had asked to be my betrothed.

Chuckling at the memory I respond, "That's what **I** say when someone doesn't have a chance in hell with me. For all I know Gabrielle's kiss off could be, 'I'll get back to you' and I wouldn't be any wiser." I say with a sigh.

My mother hugs me to her, "As long as there's a chance, there's always a tiny bit of hope, daughter." she answers with a smile.

She is right. Things could be a lot worse. With minor effort, I return the smile and she leaves me to my bath.

I unhook my armor slowly as I feel my muscles tightening up. Running myself ragged was a bad idea. I feel it in the way I'm struggling to lift my arms up and reach for the hooks on my armor. I silently wish Gabrielle was here to help me remove it all. I laugh lecherously. I hang them on hooks on the wall that I installed the first year I returned home. I work on my shift and groan as it sticks stubbornly to my sweaty skin, making it a chore to remove. Awkwardly, I succeed and fling it to the pile of laundry on the floor. I lift my leg to step into the bath and my eyes close in wonder of how good it feels on my exhausted bones and muscles. A sigh of relief escapes as I slowly lower myself fully into the tub. I scrub slowly and diligently over my wearied body and skin. My skin tingles at the heat and the steam rising.

This is as relaxing as it gets and I'm going to enjoy it. As I scrub my hair into an abundant lather, I commence soaping my face as well. Through the luck of the Gods *curse them*, I hear a click of the door and realize I forgot to lock it after mother left. I open my eyes instinctively and the soap stings my eyes in the process, so I have to resort to calling out to whoever entered. Surely no one wise would enter this room and face my wrath. No one but Mother or Gabrielle. All the rest wouldn't dare cross my path.

"Who's there!" I call out menacingly as I attempt to wash the soap out of my eyes. I wait for a response but when I don't receive one, I listen closely for the footsteps and gait of the intruder.

I realize it's just Gabrielle, just as the steps cease.

"Gabrielle, you really ought to knock. You might get an eyeful of something you hadn't planned on seeing." I tease with a smirk.

Silence tapers on, so for a moment I begin to worry that my senses might be mistaken. I duck myself into the bath, underneath the water (which takes quite a lot since the water is not as deep as it could be). My body clear of soap, I pull myself up out of the water and attempt my escape of the tub and face the intruder head on, -correction- full frontally.

My eyes are cloaked in blurriness, but they fight slowly fight for clarity. They clear and I find Gabrielle silently looking up at me. Her expression unsure.

My brows screw up in confusion, as I ask, "What's wrong Gabrielle?"

"Kiss me again, Xena." she asks so timidly that I almost don't hear her.

"What?" I ask, unsure if I was hearing her right, I struggle to clear my ears of water and bubbles.

"You heard me. Kiss me again. I've thought about it and I think a true test of if I should move forward is a kiss." she repeats.

I swirl of thoughts invade my mind.

_I can't just kiss her on demand, things like that happen best in the moment. _

_What about my naked wet body? _

_What if she wants more than that and I'm too exhausted. _

_What if I screw this kiss up. _

I push my legs forward to step out of the tub to face the challenge.

With all my many skills, I lose my balance from my muscles cramping and rebelling, and fall backwards into the tub with a splash.

To be continued in Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I really appreciate them :)**

**Special thanks to Syl who provided a lot of help with proofreading :)"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Testing Testing 1, 2, 3**

I'm starting to wonder if she has the worst timing in the known world, or that she has some latent tendencies that are starting to surface. I pull back my soaked hair out of my view and retreat into the tub.

"Gabrielle, can you hand me a towel?" I ask, hopeful that she'll spare me any further embarrassment.

"Sure." she responds, and hands me a towel that I can only describe as the tiniest towel mankind would ever see.

I lift it to get a good look at it and she smirks at my wary reaction. I raise my brow in speculation.

"You are here to torture me aren't you?" I respond.

"Not at all Xena," she grins, "I'm merely here to keep your life exciting." she intones with a feigned innocence.

"So you want me to kiss you? Just like that huh?" I ask, returning to the original request she put before me earlier.

She nods silently with a smile, as if she has thought of the perfect solution to the most difficult question. As if love can be defined within just one moment.

"Well, you know, sometimes people try to get to know each other a little more before heading into deeper water. Plus, I think a kiss should be a bit more spontaneous.." I begin to explain.

"This is spontaneous. Here I am, here you are, getting out of a tub. How can it get any more spontaneous? What are you waiting for? A chorus of gods to sing praise down to us? Besides we've known each other for two seasons. I know what you like to eat. That you sometimes sleep in the nude in the summer. That you can't stand the sound of someone chewing their food with their mouth open. What else is there for us to get to know?" She teasingly ribs at my counter argument.

Her teasing always gets me riled up in a good way, so I decide to turn the tables on her.

"Whatever Gabrielle wants, Gabrielle gets! My only requirement is that afterwards you grant me one favor." I answer.

She squeaks out, "Favor?" and suddenly, she looks uncomfortable. She thinks for a moment, but then accepts the challenge. "Okay."

I'm the hunter. She is the hunted. Just the way I want it.

Suggestively and sensually, I arise from the tub. I whip my hair to the side and slowly let the droplets of water come slithering off my goosebumps that have appeared from the cold air hitting my body. I dry off my face and ignore the rest of my length. She will get that eyeful I promised her when she came in. I'm going to have fun with this. In her eyes I see a spark of something. Something that I'm guessing she doesn't even know how to explain yet.

I feel almost giddy with excitement and eager to return torture. I wrap the towel around my body. It barely covers me, leaving an enticing bit of skin on display. I can see her eyes wander in its direction which brings a smirk to my lips and encouragement to my soul.

"So what you are telling me is," I sidle up close to her, my mildly damp skin barely touching hers (if they touched I'm sure they'd meld a little), "after a kiss, you will decide if we become more than 'best friends'?" I query.

She lifts her hand to her face and scratches the side of her mouth for a moment, probably caught off guard by not knowing her real intention behind asking. She began to blush for a moment. What I wouldn't give to find out the source of that blush.

"Xena our bond is stronger than anything I've had besides family. I do know that I find you beautiful. I find lots of women beautiful really. In fact-" she explained.

"Hey! Leave those others out of the conversation for a moment will you? Let's just talk about you and me. You are going to give me a complex." I interrupt. If she was open to other women, it opens up a slew of fears that it is just me that she can't see herself being intimate with. Or that could mean that she has been with other women- Oh Gods! I can't think about it now or I'll go on a murderous rampage.

"Well there is a big difference between you and any other women. You are the most important thing in my life. It wouldn't hurt me if I'd never see them again because of a failed relationship. Our life is dependent on us being able to see each other. Can you imagine if it ended up not working out and one of us ended with a broken heart. Do you honestly think that we could keep traveling together the way we do?" she pleaded for my careful consideration.

I purse my mouth in inward wonder. I haven't even thought of the fact that we might fail. I wouldn't let us.

I keep my mouth shut; in case I start to sound like a creepy controlling partner, but I do tell her a less extreme truth.

"Gabrielle, I do know that I never felt for anyone the way I feel about you now. For me, I think what it could mean is us together forever."

I turn my eyes to the ground, kind of embarrassed by the depth of my feelings and fortifying for the part I have a hard time saying.

"What if I can't feel the way you do. What if I can't love you like you love me? Or what if I end up being horrible in the bedroll with you." she starts blathering.

"The sexual part of love isn't always fulfilling or satisfying right away. What matters is we love each other and want to be with each other. Sparks and Greek fire can come later. I'm willing to put in the work. Believe me Gabrielle, no other man or woman could provide me the love and happiness that you do." I reveal.

She looks shocked by the revelation. I bet she's tallying up the men and women I'd possibly been with. Draco, Marcus, Ulysses, Lao ma, etc. I shudder at the thought of ending up with anyone but her.

"Aren't you afraid of ruining what we do have?"

"It can never be ruined." I answer with certainty.

I hope it convinces her. She looks thoughtful and almost convinced.

Suddenly, I remember how she tried to be everything Perdicas wanted. I think she forgets about herself at times. She tries so hard not to break the heart of other's while she goes on ignoring hers in the process. I won't let this be one of those times.

"Gabrielle. I want you to know. You can break my heart and tear it out of my breast, throw it back on the floor, and kick dirt on top of it. At the end of the day, you'll always be the most important thing to me. Don't you forget that. So if you decide that this doesn't work, we don't have chemistry, or you don't love me like I love you; All you have to do is say the word and everything will be back to normal. I promise you."

"Don't go making promises you can't make. I couldn't bear to lose you." she says sadly.

"Trust me, this is a promise that I couldn't break if I tried."

Flattery has never been my strong point, but when it comes to her, it comes natural. Her eyes begin to moisten and I kind of regret getting sentimental. Who needs a room of emotions and blubbering women? Not me. The thought of it gives me hives (an unfettered shudder erupts through me). I bring us back to the task at hand; the kiss.

"Gabrielle, you love me don't you?" I ask.

"Yes, of course Xena."

"Is that all you fear? Ruining things between us?" I ask cautiously.

I have other suspicions, but I don't jump right out and accuse them.

"That is the most important reason. All the others pale in comparison." she clarifies and soon comes up with a question of her own.

"What's it like being with women?" she interrupts me. Her question surprises me. I resist the urge to ask her to let me show her and instead try to come up with a description.

"Well, first off women are soft and sensual, they smell lovely, and they often know what women like. If you know what I mean." I remark with a raised brow, which she chuckles at.

I smirk as she steps closer to me.

"Just kiss me will you?" she says.

I get self conscious of how my body will betray and embarrass me, so with a quick deliberate attempt, I duck in for the kiss. I aim for her lips and my eyes close in anticipation of the contact. Unfortunately my aim is flawed. My eyes dart open when I realize that I and she had moved in quickly, our movements uncoordinated. Our teeth collide in a shock of blinding pain.

"Son of a Bacchae!" I yell. She covers her mouth, wincing in pain.

"If this is any indication of what's in store for us; we should be very afraid." she comments, laughing heartily, tears of laughter filling her eyes.

I beg for a second chance, reaching for her hand, "Sorry. Forget that happened." Luckily she nods in agreement, still open to my advance.

I prepare my redemption kiss. I have to make it amazing. I have to drive her wild. I'll have to evoke desire with a quick touch of lips, caress of tongues, and sharing of breath. I'll make her need my kisses like she needs food to eat.

I go in with my eyes open this time.

She follows and leans in toward me. Tilting her head to the right, her eyes close in anticipation. I stare focused on her lips and tilt in the complementing direction, moving slowly and tentatively this time.

I chant, "Don't screw this up!" as a mantra to get my fortitude. I hope to Aphrodite that I don't somehow end up biting her lip, or knocking out a tooth this time.

To my surprise, there are no mistakes.

Our lips zero in and make contact with a perfect connection. At the soft contact, I sigh in relief at the pleasure of the kiss. Immediately my heart begins racing and a wave of feeling washes over me. I reach my hand to her cheek pulling her closer to me so that our mouths have no space between them. I bury the other hand into her hair, tangling them in the soft tresses and guiltily stealing a caress of her scalp. Our breaths mingle and I inhale her life's breath and find it sweet and intoxicating. The air that comes forth from her has a distinct feature above all air. Normal air will forever pale in comparison. Even if I am gasping for breath, I'd doubt it would smell and taste as sweet. Our tongues tentatively touch before they begin a dance all their own. The warmth of her tongue and it's silky softness, send me reeling. I feel light and I can feel the pulse starting to inhabit my lowers and my stomach. I pull back from the kiss. It leaves me dizzy and trembling.

I knew this would be the case for me, but what will it be like for her. I wait for her reaction, hoping I succeed.

She stands still, eyes still closed, her lips parted, as if evaluating the kiss. Pass or Fail? I beg for the answer, screaming in my mind. I hope she doesn't torture me any longer with the wait.

"So?" I ask, no longer able to stop the question from tumbling out of my mouth.

"Sweet Aphrodite!" she lets loose in a breathy whisper.

"Yes!" I scream loudly and pump my fists in the air in a mock knock out fight.

"Xena 1,000,000, Failure 0!_" _I exult in my head_. _ She startles at my outburst. I feel happiness bubble up, inexplicably filling me with a great desire to jump up and down and dance about.

_I'm the queen of the known world!_ I know she'd think me ready for the loony bin if she heard the rejoicing going on my head and the feeling of happiness tingling all about me.

"Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Yes. Absolutely. Without a doubt." she answers with a beaming smile.

She grins and adds a few details, "Though as nice as that was, you already convinced me with that speech before the kiss. I just like being in control and having you wrapped around my finger sometimes."

"Believe me, I'd love to be wrapped around your finger or fingers right now." I tease suggestively. She blushes uncontrollably at the innuendo. It serves her right for such a ploy. I see her reach for another towel as she flings it at me. I duck deftly out of the way and prepare to pounce her.

"Now about that favor..." I purr.

_Life is good._

**_The End for the General Audience :)_**

**_**_Author's note: Thank you for the kind reviews and for reading. I consider this the end of my story for the general audience. I will have one more chapter but it will be a bit more explicit, so if you are not interested in seeing that aspect, feel free to remove your alerts. Once I add the more explicit chapter, I will change the rating to Mature._"_**

_**To Be Continued in Chapter 8 for you others :D**  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Danger! This chapter has explicit sex occurring between our leading ladies. If you are too young, don't want to see it, do NOT read further. SMUT ALERT!  
**

**Chapter 8: All That Remains**

As days passed, we slowly blurred the lines of friends and lovers until the line was left far behind. What I started to notice was there wasn't much of a difference in our life. I mean that in a good way of course. What I mean to say is; our relationship always had the potential to be more than just friends. The intimacy we shared would rival any other couple living together. I really am surprised that I never noticed it before. The real story of it all however is the beauty of our first time. The time when it all came together. The stars aligned right, the cosmos did their part, and it culminated in an Aurora Borealis of colors bursting before my eyes. Too good to be true, you say? That's because it was. Our first time was not bells and whistles. It was not lightning and thunder incarnate, but I'll tell you, in it's imperfections, the overall outcome was more than I could ask for.

After leaving the confines of my Mother's inn, we relished in being back on the road. Having some time to ourselves in private served to bring us closer together. Steady glances here and there filled our walks with heart swelling happiness. If one would happen upon us, glancing at each other, they'd think us insane. We flirted our way, here and there. We exchange smoldering looks and suggestive brows. Whenever we thought we were alone, we'd sneak in make out sessions that culminated in soft groping. As lovely as those make out sessions were, they left much to be desired. Particularly on my part. One might look at me and assume I'm a jaguar in bed, but when it comes to Gabrielle, I want her to be ready. I want her to initiate it. I want to know that she wants me and that the want consumes her enough to take the lead.

Between the making out and the groping, I was beginning to be run ragged and high wound. I felt like a bow string wound tight until it was ready to snap. There is only so much anticipation that can take place before things start getting painfully agonizing. Let me tell you, I started knowing myself like there was no tomorrow. The worst part of it all was that 'knowing myself' did not satisfy the need. It only made me want more. More from her, more from me, more from any random tree stump. I tell you it got embarrassing, but I was willing to wait it out, to fight the urge to ravish her and make her cry out my name. Gabrielle has some kind of nerves of steel, or a seriously focused mind, because she seem to be unfazed and not look like any of this sexual tension was frazzling her nerves. Thank goodness, the universe decided to take pity on me.

On a particularly gloomy, slow, travel day, she relieved me of my pangs. One would think a first time is heavily planned, but I didn't want to be presumptuous, not when it comes to her. Our first time came like a thief in the night. Well maybe not a thief, or in the night, but rather a mundane occurrence that preceded it that took us by surprise. We were in the process of doing our laundry when the mood struck. I don't know what it is, but to watch her do the laundry makes me want to ravish her. Perhaps because any of my interruptions makes her angry, and I find her beautiful when she is angry. Or maybe because I like the smell of clean linen. Whatever the reason, I'm always willing to terrorize her as she does chores.

As she beat rocks against, and scrubbed her wet sudsy clothes, something broke within me. She hunched over the babbling water traversing soft river rocks. I come up behind her and lay a kiss on her bare shoulder, where the sun kissed it moments before. Scooting closer, I squat down beside her.

I tease her with a sultry voice, "Fancy meeting you here." I purr into the sensitive skin of her neck.

She shivers in response, but allows me my invasion of space.

"I couldn't help but admire your technique." I continue.

She reaches back behind her, trying to elbow me in my ribcage, but I freeze her in place when I lay a soft kiss at the nape of her neck.

"You know Xena, you are bound to get wet if you continue." She says with a silky, throaty, threatening voice.

She uses that voice when she is dripping with arousal. Dripping. That normally would be a bad choice of words, but I like it, so I'll use it.

I reach out my hands in front of her, and cup her soft breasts. I rub them through her green top, hoping to awaken them in my hands. I hear her groan in response. It is her weak spot. She loves the idea of my warm, large hands, brushing against the silk of her waiting enthusiastic nipples. They poke through the material of her top, sending me in a tailspin, as I inhale her scent. I'm intoxicated, and I close my eyes in response, but this is only the beginning.

As I revel in her beauty, and how good she feels underneath my fingertips, she moves us to another level. For the first time I realized, I was not the only one who was being affected by our sneaky make out sessions and gratuitous fondling. She showed me that underneath that innocent exterior lay a predator just beneath the surface.

She twisted within my grasp, dropped the clothes she had been washing, and pressed her breasts against mine. She engulfed me in a kiss that left me dizzy and panting. She pushed me backwards slowly onto the river bed and for a moment I protest.

"Gabrielle! As smooth as these river rocks are, I hardly think they'd make a lovely bed." I joke.

"Shhh!" she demands, as she lays me down in the slowly rushing waters of the river she had previously been doing laundry in.

The water isn't deep, but it saturates my back, sending a chill to my exposed skin. I screech unladylike(or un-Xena like as it were), but she soon makes me forget my unfortunate resting place.

She hunches and crawls on top of me till she straddles my lap. I startle to see the dark desire in her eyes directed at me. I can not believe my luck or dismiss the fear sitting at the back of my mind. She dips her head to my right breast and covers it in hot kisses. First on my cleavage and then slowly to my nipples. She swirls her tongue across my pert nipples, eliciting moans of pleasure from my throat. She pushes the clothing I am wearing out of her way. With her actions, a sharp tickle travels in the depth of my belly to the bottom of my pelvic floor.

"Xena, you started this, I intend to finish it." She smiles sweetly.

Her voice, thickened with emotion, rumbles across my skin. I struggle not to buck at the sensation of her breath tickling the short hairs on my skin. I reach for her hips, but she distances herself from me.

"Gabrielle!" I scold, but she only teases me further.

"Now Xena, surely you can tough it out a bit. The payoff will be awesome, I promise." I smile at her teasing grin as she locates my wrists and grips them tightly above my head.

"Hey!" I argue.

She presses on and I grunt in response to her knee forcefully pushing my thighs apart and finding it's rest at my apex.

"You are so going to get it!" I say, as I struggle to get up from the water, but she silences me again as she delves her lips into my cleavage.

My vision goes fuzzy, and I lay back down willingly, as she assaults my senses with her warm moist lips. She rips at my clothes and for a moment I can't believe it is her on top of me, ravaging me in this way. This pleasant surprise leaves me ecstatic, a grin is plastered across my face.

I can do nothing but comply, as she rips and tears through the front of my shift. There I am, exposed to the world and the cold.

"Gabrielle, wait! Out here? In public?" I become self conscious of who might see us in such a compromising manner.

"I think we've waited long enough, and I love you. I want to show you just how much." She intones hungrily.

She moves southward, filling me with anticipation. Does she know what she's doing? What is she doing? I freak out as she drops her face to my center.

"Oh shit!" For a moment I wriggle to see her, to check up on her progress, to watch her in the act.

She can't possibly be doing what I think she's going to do. My sweet and innocent Gabrielle?

Her tongue peeks out from her mouth. For a moment I can feel her breathing on my mound. Obligatory thoughts of uncertainty pass through my head.

Oh Gods! Did I wash there this morning! Did I trim recently? The questions abound and panic onsets. I want our first time to be perfect, contrary to whatever I have said to soothe her fears of our intimacy.

My fears are pushed out of my brain as I feel her warm soft tongue gliding across my opening.

I jump up in surprise and bash my groin into her nose. Son of a bachhae! What a clumsy start!

"Xena! Keep still!" she stands abruptly, grabs the clothes she had been washing, and uses it to bind my hands behind my back.

I let her. I don't know why! This is probably the second time I let her get away with it. Both times I end up all wet, albeit for different reasons.

She resumes her purpose. All I can do is whimper as she nibbles little bites into the sensitive valley between my thighs and my apex. She knows what she is doing indeed, for my legs turn to jelly at the soft nibbles culminating in languid licks across my heated skin. Her tongue twists about tickling the path of skin that it focuses on.

I'll have to murder whoever taught her such a trick.

She moves toward my opening and all thought escapes me. I gasp as she probes my opening with a timid tongue.

The licks increase and I feel myself melting, my body thrumming, my opening tingling, threatening to cum. No not yet! I yell to my betraying body. I slow my my thrusts against her tongue, but I fear I've gone beyond the point of no return. My breaths grow ragged, my brain goes lightheaded, and her probing becomes quicker and pulsing. She delights in the wetness that it evokes so she hums in contentment.

"Mmmmm you taste good." Her silky suggestive voice sends me into a tizzy and I yelp in ecstasy. Despite my attempt to stop it, I cum uncontrollably before she even rests her tongue back onto me.

I am lost in the sensations driving me over the edge. My jaw clenches in response as my orgasm takes over my lowers. My pelvic floor reacts in waves. Uncontrollably, my thighs go rigid and come together, clamping onto her neck. I groan out my pleasure and end in a loud sigh, but my contentment is short lived because I didn't want to cum that fast.

"Wow Xena, I guess you were quite ready." she blushes.

"It's just that I've been pent up and I.." I pause. "Where did you learn..." I stammer raggedly.

"You said it yourself, I just imagined the stuff that I would like and I acted it out." I squint at her warily in disbelief. She knows I don't quite believe her.

"What? Xena, a girl has got to have her secrets doesn't she?" she smiles, and winks conspiratorially at me.

I adjust my torn garments and sit up, perturbed by her suggestion. I wriggle out of the wet clothes binds that she fashioned to keep me in place.

"I guess this is where an Amazon Queen beats a Warrior Princess." she beams proudly with an indulgent smirk.

"I'll show you!" I get up from where I lay, and push her into the shallow babbling water. She laughs hysterically as I tickle her exposed skin.

"Xena don't you dare!" she warns.

I'm not going to mess around on the wet rocky river bed, or in plain sight. I'm possessive and I don't want anyone else enjoying her physique. I lift her up from the shallow water. She is in my arms. I kiss her savagely. I bring her quite a ways into a wooded area and prop her standing, against a tree trunk. I begin to kiss her all over her neck and collar bone. Suckling it slowly, she begins to roll her head back in enjoyment, leaning onto the trunk for support. I lift up one of her legs and push my hips gently against her mound. She whimpers and I take her mouth into an intense kiss. I taste her tongue searching for purchase onto mine and I move my free hand toward her center. I rub her mound softly through her skirt as she soon frantically pulls her skirt down for more contact.

"More Xena!" she mutters through my kisses.

I acquiesce and push aside her panties as my fingers travel to the lips. Her silken hairs are damp in arousal.

"You are so wet." I mutter onto her lips.

The warmth and the wetness driving my desire, I skirt my finger against her silky soft nether regions. She gasps in anticipation. I circle the area with my two fingers and her hips begin to buck trying to force more contact. Her mound is highly raised toward my hand, so I put her out of her misery.

I turn my hand and slowly push one finger (my middle finger) into her opening. She gasps and moans deeply.

"Oh my!" she mumbles across my lips. I begin to slowly enter my finger into her, high and raised, rubbing against the bumpy ridge known as her g spot. She shudders at each firm rub and I increase my tempo in her. I adjust my thumb to rest against her clitoris. She jumps up in surprise as I slide wetness from her opening over her clitoris. I lavish it with attention.

"Oh Gods Xena! I love you!" she exclaims, which sends me to cloud nine. She grinds her hips into my ministrations until we are moving in tandem with each other. My fingers are inside her and my hips are grinding into her well muscled thigh. I stroke both areas simultaneously as my mouth waters for her breasts. I lower my head and take the flesh of her cleavage into my mouth. I suckle the mounds of flesh as I pump slow, and then eventually fast, to meet her grinding. I can feel her walls trembling the faster I stroke. Her face flushes and her eyes shut tightly, taking in the sensations.

I find it is wet enough and she is aroused enough for a second finger, so I softly add a second. She bucks to engulf it. She pants softly which gives way to beautiful moans. Each moan and pant growing higher in pitch. I know she is close, so I go faster and deeper. She cries out in relief and groans deeply as I feel her walls clench around my slick fingers deeply embedded in her.

I leave it there and hold still as I spread my fingers fighting against her clenching walls. She exhales loudly riding the waves. She groans out a long final sigh of satisfaction. I know what she feels like, as I myself feel my eyesight fuzzy and lightheaded at her pleasure. My own release was wonderful, but seeing her in the grips of her own orgasm is thousands more satisfying. I slowly pull my fingers out of her and she shudders in surprise as I put the fingers into my mouth and suck her juices off my fingers. A tangy citrus taste invades my taste buds.

"You been eating oranges?" I ask teasingly. She doesn't answer me as she leans boneless against the tree catching her breath.

"Gods Xena." she sighs, letting out a held breath noisily.

I drop to a knee and push aside her panties again, licking up any juices that mat her downy pubic hair.

"Did you enjoy it?" I ask coyly. She rolls her eyes. She finds her energy again and she grabs me by the tattered garments. Dragging me up from my kneeling position, she pushes me against the tree.

"My Turn!" she says, as she mirrors my actions.

"Only if you let me finish what I started." I purr, gazing at the apex between her legs. She gives me a sultry look and tells me that she'd let me get to it eventually, but right now she is on a mission.

I find that her mission leaves me gasping for water and mercy into the soft pale moonlight. The woman is insatiable! I don't know if it is her youthful exuberance or sexual appetite, but she left me quaking in over-stimulation, and a deep satisfying sleep afterwards. It is the first time, but I guarantee that it will not be the last. Not if I can help it.

There you have the a recount of how Gabrielle and I became lovers. A delightful process that I wouldn't trade for an eternity in the Elysian fields. This whole story and documentation is a labor of love to the dear woman of my heart who always nags me to write down something that makes me happy. Happy Anniversary Gabrielle! From the bottom of my heart. I know you'll kill me for writing this all down, but I'm sure you'll forgive me or find an alternate means of torture that will leave me shaking in fear or weakness. The truth is, I wouldn't have it any other way.

Love,

Xena xoxo

THE END

**Author's Note: If you read it, it's your very own fault XD. I claim amnesia for having written such a thing, I don't know what came over me. ^_^**


End file.
